


Bad Parenting

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Father/son relationship. Victor has a second change of what he always have wanted, and Jerome, he finally gets what he always wanted in life. A family, love,and acceptance. AU. Sarah/Victor relationship implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Nick does.

"Hey dad. I want you to meet the girl i want to spend the rest of my life with."

Victor remembers all too well when he married Sarah, his high school sweetheart. And how she died so young, because of cancer.

But then Jerome Clarke came into his life and he had a second chance to get what he always wanted, a family.

He smiles at Jerome. He remembers the day he meets Jerome all too quickly...

Jerome was a 10 year old scrawny lad, with just one suitcase filled with all his clothes in his hand. He had a visible black eye and a cut on his lip. He was wearing clothes that weren't proper for the cold November day.

In front of Victor he had a folder that listed all the seven different boarding schools that Jerome Clarke went too. This school was his last hope He told Jerome to go to have supper, have a hot cup of cocoa in his room, and to go to bed.

He will instruct tomorrow in the morning on the rules and his uniform for the school. He will wake him bright and early the next day. As Jerome Clarke left to go to his supper, Victor continues to read this boy's file. It was noticed on the file that his parents didn't want or need to support this child.

Victor will explain everything about the rules then. If the boy had no proper guidance, maybe, that's why he's been kicked out to too many schools already.

"Sarah," he told to his wife's picture, "why do I get a nagging feeling that his life isn't all too well?"

He can imagine his wife's response back.

Most likely Jerome Clarke was abuse at home or something.

That means, that Victor calls the headmaster of the school, to let him know that Jerome Clarke, will go to the school nurse, before attending any of his classes.


End file.
